


Omamori no Kami

by Alyas_Alias



Series: Ukitake Juushiro x Onmitsukido!Reader [2]
Category: Bleach
Genre: F/M, Flirting, Hair-dye, Reader-Insert, Superstitions, protection charms, symbolic hair cutting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2020-03-05 18:47:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18834571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alyas_Alias/pseuds/Alyas_Alias
Summary: A woman’s hair is her life. Is it long? Is it healthy? Is it well-kept? Is it free? Constrained? Heavily ornamented? Is it soft? Colorful? Does it bounce when she moves?





	Omamori no Kami

**Author's Note:**

> -I decided to collect these various one-shots to do with the same/similar versions of [Name] into a series. I’m probably not going to write/post things in chronological order, just whatever comes to mind. I’ll try to keep each installment as a stand-alone one-shot and include details for what a reader needs to know somewhere in the notes as I see fit.  
> -thanks goes to Tuliharja for leaving amazing comments on my work and thus encouraging me to write and inspiring me to post more of these things. Writing some self-indulgent fluff is one thing, but sharing it means I’m hoping to find like-minded fans to chat with about stuff like this. So…yeah, thank you for all the commenters, people that leave kudos, and people that take the time to read my stuff. Thanks to you all I decided to turn this collection of Onmitsukido!OC stuff into a published series and have a few chapters in the works.  
> -due to encouragement, I’ve decided I might change up and incorporate the use of some of the original terms rather than being so strict about using translated things. I’ll do my best to keep these terms in italics for form. 
> 
> What you need to know:  
> -[Name] was an orphan out in Rukon that knew about Mimihagi. She led the Ukitake family to Mimihagi when the family went looking to save Juushiro. She and Juu-chan became fast friends while he recovered in the area. A few years later the family came to pay their respects at Mimihagi’s shrine and found out [Name] had spirit energy. They took her in and had her try out for the academy, in part as thanks for what she did for Juushiro all those years ago. Officially, she was living with the family as a ward of sorts, but it wasn’t exactly wide-spread knowledge.  
> -Juushiro was up to 4 years her senior in the Academy and is/was famous. He was a success story, getting into the Gotei and being trained personally by Genryusai. The fact that he was good-looking, kind, a star-student, and from a noble family (even if minor) made him one of the most desirable bachelors among the students even after he graduated.  
> -[Name] had long hair at some point, up to the moments detailed in this installment, that is. I know that this is a reader-insert fic and that some readers might not like long hair, but it’s sort of an important detail to the plot here so…yeah…sorry if you prefer imagining [Name] with short or no hair all the time.  
> -most of this installment takes place a couple of centuries in the past, when Juushiro is an officer in the Gotei after graduating. I think it is canon that he and Shunsui were the first graduates of the academy to become captains, but they were not founding members of the Gotei 13. According to the wiki page the only founding captains named are Yamamoto Genryusai and Unohana Yachiru. Also, I think it’s canon that Shunsui and Juushiro served in the Gotei as regular officers at some point due to a flashback late in the manga that shows them wearing the standard shihakusho with no haori and looking very young (both had much shorter hair).  
> -In canon Juushiro claims that his parents were superstitious people. I don't know if that means they believed in some things over others so I've put my own spin on some beliefs etc. in this installment.  
> -The Onmitsukido is a secretive organization that people can apply to after graduating from the Academy. The organization has at least five branches based on the Wiki page, branches that specialize in different tasks like being messengers, intelligence gathering, or the most well-known would be the first branch specializing in assassination (led by Yoruichi and Soi-Fon in canon at various points in time). [Name] can neither confirm nor deny that she was scouted to join their ranks. As the author I’m probably immune so I will say she totally was. If the next installment never gets posted you all know what happened to me XD

            _SMACK!_

The resounding slap of wood on flesh resounds throughout the training grounds. Shunsui looks at his friend, a shocked expression frozen on his face. He hadn’t meant for his blow to land, Juushiro’s got better form than that and that blow was definitely meant to be parried.

            Juushiro’s expression is also one of shock, but not from the blow he received. His mind is miles away where a familiar _reiatsu_ , spirit pressure just vanished. Using his mind’s eye he does a quick scan of the Seireitei, hoping that the familiar flicker of _reiatsu_ has re-appeared somewhere. He frantically scans his short-term memory when he doesn’t find it anywhere.

            Shunsui and Juushiro were practicing _kendo_ out in some forested training grounds. Throughout the training session Juushiro’s been keeping tabs on [Name]’s _reiatsu_ as he always does. It’s one of the reasons Shunsui teases him all the time and encourages the gossip about the two of them being in a relationship. Living together obviously didn’t help the matter in the whole ‘are they, aren’t they’ rumors. If he were honest he’d admit that his denials about the supposed relationship aren’t exactly his true feelings…anymore. She’s no longer _just_ a ward of his family that they owed favor to.

He still hasn’t figured out what he feels for [Name] though. Over the years she went from childhood acquaintance, to a ward taken in by his family, to a close friend, and possibly something similar to what he feels for his younger siblings. He wants to protect [Name] and keeps tabs on her _reiatsu_ to ensure that she’s not in a fight or in danger, like he does for all of his siblings. However, he also wants to see [Name] succeed. When she does get into fights it’s not that he wants to rush to her side and protect her like he would his younger siblings. He wants to see [Name] win with her own merits and abilities.

He wants her to see herself as the capable, talented, hard-working person he sees her as. It’s been a couple of decades since she was taken in and to this day she still seems to see herself as an outsider or not worthy of the kindness they show her. It shows in the way she keeps her gaze averted, usually downwards, when anybody in the family addresses her and only speaks when spoken to. It shows when she spends all afternoon training and sneaks back into Ugendo in the dead of night so that nobody will fret over the cuts and other injuries pushing herself caused. It shows when she apologizes whenever he’s ready and waiting with antiseptic and bandages on those nights. He doesn’t know what it will take for her to start seeing Ugendo and the Ukitake family as her home, but he knows better than to admonish her or tell her she’s done enough.

“Kyouraku…”

“Aa. I felt it too.” Shunsui lowers his _boken_ , wooden sword and looks up at the sky. “[Name]- _chan_ vanished.”

Hearing his best friend confirm it is what does it. In a split second Juushiro has disappeared from the clearing and is on his way to the point where he last felt [Name]’s _reiatsu_ : Ugendo.

He prays it’s nothing. Why would he cease to sense her at home? Did someone attack Ugendo? Is his family alright? Is [Name] alright?

 

Juushiro arrives on the veranda of his family home in a panic. He looks around, trying to find some trace of [Name] or someone he can ask. He sees a passing maid and rushes, gripping her by her shoulders in his haste.

“[Name] was here just now. What happened? Where is she?” The maid looks terrified and he takes a step back, apologizing and removing his hands from her.

“I-I don’t know about [Name]. S-She hasn’t been home all day. Nobody has seen her. We all thought she went out training—with you, perhaps?”

Juushiro runs off in a flurry of dark robes, determined to search all of Ugendo for a trace of [Name]’s _reiatsu_. He slides open the doors to her room. It’s empty. The _futon_ has been put away and everything is in order. He shuts the doors and dashes off to search other areas: the gardens (finding a missing hair-pin for one of his sisters), the baths (scaring his sisters), the kitchens (startling some maids), the koi pond (where he sees his parents out on a walk together), the courtyard (causing a rogue _kido_ from one of his brothers to backfire). He’s searched the entire grounds and accounted for every member of his family by the time the sun has set. Every member but [Name] was somewhere in Ugendo during his search and he is definitely pushing his limits. It’s getting dark and he’ll have to apologize to Shunsui tomorrow for running out like that, but for now he’s going to retire to his room and hope [Name]’s _reiatsu_ flickers back into existence at some point.

Juushiro walks to his room in a daze, thinking of his dear friend who is now missing without a trace. He slides open the door to his room and closes his eyes. He imagines he can almost smell her scent in his room. She often protested being invited to his room, feeling that she was overstepping her place as a ward, but she also came by to visit him often during his bedridden days.

She’d always have something to cheer him up, whether it was sneaking Shunsui into Ugendo (unofficially banned when he “accidentally” felt up one of the Ukitake sisters), bringing him some new or unique blend of tea or sweets to mask the taste of his medicine, or even just bringing a random book and reading it together with him. They’d leave the door open and watch the stars on some of his better days, or they’d read aloud to each other until the sun went down. He’d helped her study for many tests in this room and helped her flesh out and bounce around ideas for assignments. He taught her how to write and speak formally here due to her upbringing in Rukon. He gave her tips on _kido_ in hopes she’d come home less injured if a spell backfired on her. All of that happened just a little while ago. He can’t bear the thought of all of that just vanishing.

He opens his eyes and survey’s his room. It’s empty and just as he left it. He collapses to his knees and buries his face in his pillow. [Name] has pulled all-nighters to train before, but she never outright vanished. There were times she tried to mask her _reiatsu_ , even getting him to play hide-and-seek with her to hone that skill.

Masking one’s _kido_ is a higher-level skill that takes years to perfect. Even if she learned it at the academy she wouldn’t have gotten good enough to just disappear like that so quickly—especially not if he was actively seeking out her _reiatsu_. Then again, there are a few things [Name] has surprised him with over the years.

He had no idea she was secretly practicing _hakuda_ , hand-to-hand combat until she detained a rogue, escaping officer before his eyes on a walk home from the academy. It was that day that she caught the attention of the _Onmitsukido_ and a few days after that was scouted to join their ranks. He’s the only one in the family that was told this, however, the rest of the Ukitake clan believes the stranger was an instructor at the academy bringing her a forgotten notebook before a looming exam.

Juushiro is the only member of the family that suspects the truth about her “job” as a minor officer in the _Gotei 13._ If [Name] had joined the _Onmitsukido_ she would have been forbidden to say so, even to him. Through careful tracking of her _reiatsu_ he deduced that she had entered their service in the fifth branch as a messenger/relay/gopher. He never quite figured out which one she was though, since they all purposefully dressed the same way and hid their faces. He often found traces of her _reiatsu_ and some tea and snacks left on his desk whenever he was on desk-duty though.

He opens his eyes, feeling the evening breeze coming into his room. He decides he needs to close the door, lest he catch a chill and end up bedridden. [Name] is missing, this is no time to fall ill. As he reaches for the sliding door a flicker of movement catches his eye.

            Long hair sways in the breeze. The hair is familiar to him, he has untangled combs from that hair and carded his fingers through it on countless occasions. It’s [Name]’s hair. The realization makes Juushiro’s blood run cold. Her hair is in the room, but the rest of her is not. The hair is clamped in the pages of a familiar book. Door forgotten, Juushiro pads over to the book and reverently takes it off the low table.

            It’s a book of fiction, one of the books [Name] brought in to read together with him. The series details the story of a _ninja_ or a _samurai_. Due to the fact that [Name] usually read to him when he was ill and delirious he never really figured out the finer details of the series.

He knows that the main character lives in times of war and strife and the series is about his tales in service to some lord. He’s an assassin, a member of the lord’s military, and a man with horrid luck in the romance department. This particular book is a prequel of sorts to the rest of the series (of which [Name] is a fan of). She was beyond excited when it was published and when she managed to get her hands on a copy. From what he has heard from her, this book in particular delves into how the main character entered the service of the lord he initially served under.

Juushiro picks up the book, scanning it’s covers for anything odd. [Name] must have been in his room. He has to believe that she left her hair and book here of her own volition. It’s a good thing Juushiro has the most level head of all the Ukitake clan. If his siblings found the book and hair they’d stir up a panic, jumping to conclusions about how [Name] must have been kidnapped, the book is a cypher for the ransom message, and the hair is proof that the kidnappers aren’t shy about cutting things off.

Amused at the mental image of his siblings rallying the _Gotei_ 13 to find [Name], Juushiro thinks about how his parents would react. His parents have always been grateful to [Name] for showing them the way all those years ago. Since taking her in his mother has been turning away proposals for arranged marriages for her sons. His parents never really believed in the idea of arranged marriages, firmly believing in romance and things like the red string of fate. To hell with nobility and bloodlines, his parents would often say, their wish for their children was that they would grow up happy and healthy. It seems that his mother’s wish is that [Name] and one of her children will fall in love someday. His father’s already a few steps ahead in that department, boasting that he has another daughter to be proud of.

If his parents knew [Name] was missing they’d stop at nothing to bring her home. His father is a lovable and kind man to outsiders, but Juushiro knows that his father becomes something akin to an _oni,_ a demon, if one of his children, especially one of his daughters, is threatened.

A boy from the academy who was infatuated with one of his sisters found that out the hard way when his affections turned to the creepy side. Old man Ukitake would definitely turn into a demon if he believed [Name], his daughter in everything but blood, was kidnapped.

Feeling like he’s calmed down, Juushiro flips through the book praying that he won’t find a ransom demand. He goes through every cypher he knows, checking page numbers, the first word of every page, [Name]’s favorite numbers etc. Really, he’s distracting himself from the inevitable: the page bookmarked by her hair. He dreads turning to that page and finding the hidden ends bloody. Finally, he has exhausted all of the cyphers he knows, it’s time to turn the page.

 He breathes a sigh of relief when the hidden ends of hair are blood-free. The only thing at the other end is a ribbon, one of [Name]’s favorites. She hasn’t been injured, as far as he can tell. But that still doesn’t explain why most of her hair was cropped off and left inside of a book in his room. [Name] was close to finishing this book the last time he checked and she carried it around with her everywhere.

He gently removes the silky hank of hair from the book and lays it aside. Turning away from it he looks at the pages, hoping that there’s some message to be found that will explain the situation. It’s the last page, a free-verse poem of sorts.

 

 

> _"No matter how far I stray, this is where I have chosen to leave my heart. My heart, my life, my home—all of that is here and I hope to return here when my long journey is over."_

Juushiro’s breath catches in his throat. Is this a ‘goodbye’ message? [Name] never mentioned anything about leaving. She’s not the type of person to leave without saying a word, and especially not without saying ‘thanks’ to the rest of the family. There must be another conclusion.

He scans the desk where he picked up the book. A small white envelope lies on the desk, hidden under the book, initially. He sets the book down and picks up the simple envelope.

_‘Juu-_ chan’

 

He smiles at the nickname. When they first met in Rukon she called him that. They were merely children and while he was on-the-mend from his bought of sickness she stayed by his side. Since being taken in she’s rarely ever used that old nickname, deeming it improper. Back at the academy she referred to him as ‘Ukitake- _senpai_ ’ like the rest of the people in her year. At home she’d use his full given name, ‘Juushiro’ and he had insisted that she drop the ‘ _-san_ ’ when she first arrived, something that took months before she conceded.

He carefully slides a piece of paper out of the envelope, slightly more hopeful at what he might find with the use of the childhood nickname.

 

 

> _‘I’m sorry to have set this up in such a round-about way. We were told that we’re allowed to talk to one person—our ‘anchor’ as they call it—although we’re not allowed to tell them details. If our ‘anchor’ is found out they’ll be in danger. I’m sorry, Juu-_ chan _. I don’t want to put you in danger so please burn this and everything else after you find it._
> 
> _I’ll be away for a bit.’_

His heart stops for a second as he reads those words. It’s not ‘goodbye’, is it?

 

 

> _‘I fully intend to come back. Ugendo is the closest thing I can call ‘home’. That’s why I thought I could leave this here._
> 
> Oba-san _always said that a woman’s hair is her life. Is it long? Is it healthy? Is it well-kept? Is it free? Constrained? Heavily ornamented? Is it soft? Colorful? Does it bounce when she moves?’_

            Juushiro pauses there. He remembers his mother saying that, often admonishing his sisters when they would play rough and damage their hair. He remembers her saying it to [Name] as she helped her even out the ends when a rogue _kido_ spell blew up on her and again when she came home with her hair mercilessly cropped at random by some bullies. That was the first time he ever saw his mother livid. She didn’t turn into a demon like his father would have, but her chilling expression and the eerie calm she adopted as she dealt with the situation was more terrifying than if she had flown off in a rage. Luckily enough, his mother had the sense to hide what happened from father and helped [Name] even out her hair while telling her that a woman’s hair was her life and that she should learn to protect hers.

            Juushiro never fully understood his mother’s lessons on womanhood. The closest thing he can liken it to is pride. A man fights to protect lives or defend honor and pride. Well-kept, long hair is no easy feat. Its hot in the summer, it gets tangled easily, it feels gross when it’s wet and touching your back, strands shed and get EVERYWHERE, and it gets pinned easily when waking up—all complaints he’s heard his sisters make growing up. His mother never once corrected their complaints, merely told them to bear it, brush their hair, and carry on with the dignity expected of all young ladies, noble or not. They were to hold their heads up high especially when their hair was heavy or got in the way. To hold your head up and keep your hair well-kept and undamaged was a mark of pride for a woman. It didn’t matter if you were cooking, sleeping, or practicing _kendo_ , a woman’s hair was her pride and joy and had to be properly kept.

            Juushiro knows that [Name] started to abide by his mother’s teachings, even if she didn’t agree with them. Whether it was because she saw herself as a mere ward or because it was impossible to say ‘no’ to his mother when she got like that, she started taking care of her hair from that day onward. She started to defend it. He’d seen more than one elitist ass leave the academy grounds with singed palms when he went to walk [Name] home. Smiling at that fond memory he returns his attention to the letter. [Name] defended her hair and never let it be cut short after that talk with his mother. Something major had to have happened for her to leave her hair here.

 

 

>  ' _I don’t know if I really believe that. Hair grows back after being cut. It can be changed so that the life-story it tells is masked behind different colors, lengths, or quality of the hair itself. I’ll be heading out on missions from here on out under a fabricated ‘life’. If one’s hair betrays their life then I’ll leave it here. I don’t want Ugendo to come under fire if things go wrong.’_

Juushiro frowns. He knows that the fifth branch doesn’t go on undercover operations. Those sorts of missions are reserved for the first and second branches of the _Onmitsukido._ He doesn’t know how to feel about that; he’s heard rumors that the mortality rate of the upper branches isn’t very promising. It’s not common knowledge and the identities of the individuals in the _Onmitsukido_ are kept under utmost secrecy. This is why most of the _Onmitsukido_ come from family lines that traditionally serve there. Hiding the deaths of so many individuals would be extremely hard to do if the _Onmitsukido_ accepted every applicant.

Officially, any student may submit an application upon completion of the academy; unofficially the whispers say that one does not simply apply to the _Onmitsukido_ , one must be scouted and when they catch the eye of the _Onmitsukido_ their lives are forfeit. That’s what happened to [Name] that fateful day on the way home from the academy. They didn’t know it, but from the moment she detained the rogue her life was forfeit because the _Onmitsukido_ had their eye on her. She was given until graduation to decide but really, there was no choice. You join and get accepted into the fold or are assassinated because from the moment you caught their attention you were a threat and the moment a scout came to talk to you, you already knew too much.

 

 

> _‘I’m sorry. I don’t know what to tell_ Oba-san _or_ Oji-san. _They can’t know. Please, Juu-_ chan _, make something up. Don’t let them worry about me. If you can do this for me then I promise I will come back._
> 
> _Do what you want with the hair. I leave my ‘life’ in your hands.’_

 

            Juushiro stands in the silence of his room, reflecting on the contents of the letter. [Name] has been scouted into the top branches of the _Onmitsukido_ , he’s sure of it. Why else would she go to such lengths to get this message to him in secret? Why was he the only one aware of her presence at Ugendo and the moment her _reiatsu_ was completely masked?

            Taking a deep breath through his nose, Juushiro puts the letter aside, along with the hank of her hair. He fingers the silky strands as he tries to decide what to do with it. He could follow her instructions and burn it, but he doesn’t want the last remnants of her to go up in smoke if she doesn’t make it back. Shaking that morbid thought of out his head he takes a few strands from the hank and ties them into a loose knot. He takes the oldest charm off of his wall and unfastens the opening with a silent prayer.

            ‘ _Longevity’_

            That’s the _kanji_ on this charm. It’s a charm his parents got for him when he first fell ill. This charm has been with him for decades. He doesn’t really believe that it is the reason he’s still alive, but he’s willing to try anything at this point as he swiftly seals the lock of hair in the charm. He sends a prayer to the powers that be to look after [Name], no matter whose ‘life’ she is operating under.

            Finishing his prayers Juushiro tries to create a logical reason for [Name]’s absence. He could tell the family that she’s being a ‘gopher’ for a squad going out for a long mission. She’s there as a carrier pigeon of sorts in case something befalls the squad and they need to get word back. It’s plausible. Juushiro bites his lip. He’s never been good at lying. He hates lying. Lying is dishonest.

            He catches a glimpse of white in his peripheral vision. His own hair is starting to get a little long. It’s at eye-stabbing length at the moment. He was planning on asking his mother to help him cut it soon. He decides he’ll hold off on that.

            A woman’s hair is her life and [Name] was forced to abandon her ‘life’ for a mission. She’s out there protecting Soul Society and the world in which Ugendo can stand in peace. She’s doing all of this while everyone is made to believe she’s just a ‘gopher’ whose most difficult task is carrying piping hot tea across long distances without spilling a drop. If [Name] is forced to forsake her ‘life’ then he will guard it for her. He will ensure that there’s a ‘life’ here for her to return to.

 

**Decades, maybe a couple of centuries later…**

 

            Juushiro comes out of his reverie as a long strand of his white hair dances in the breeze. He’s in his room at Ugendo. A strong breeze came by and knocked a few things over. He was straightening up when he picked up the old charm that originally hung on a wall.

He’s been tracing the _kanji_ on the charm as he adventured through the tendrils of memory. He remembers what he put inside this charm more than a century ago. He never fully believed in the power of the charm as his parents did, but maybe now he believes just a little.

            “I’m home!”

            He smiles as a familiar voice calls out in greeting from the gates. Hanging the charm back in its rightful place he turns and heads out to greet the familiar presence at the gate to their family home.

            “ _Onee-san,_ welcome home!” Damn, beaten to the punch by his sisters.

            “Wah! What’d you do to your hair this time?”

            “You’d better fix it before paying your respects to mom!”

            “Maybe she’ll come back to life just to scold you.”

            “I want pretty colors in my hair too!”

            “Mom would roll around in her grave if you ever did that. Besides, it’d be impossible to turn our hair odd colors—nothing shows on black!”

            “Then Juu- _nii!”_ Juushiro winces, pausing as he tries to figure out how to feel about his sisters and their plotting.

            “Leave my beloved husband’s hair alone,” Juushiro lets out a sigh of relief hearing his wife’s words. “Screwing with Juu- _chan_ is my job, but if you behave I’ll let you guys help me pick a color.” He winces again. He could outrun his sisters, but against a member of the _Onmitsukido_ his _shunpo_ doesn’t stand a chance. He’s doomed. “You guys can color your hair too. There’s a process where you use chemicals to lighten your hair color and once it’s light enough you can change it to whatever color you want.”

            “But mom said—”

            “Mother said that a woman’s hair was her life. If it’s just a streak I’m sure she’d be alright with it. After all, it’ll show that our lives are vibrant and full of color, right?”

            Juushiro smiles at the conversation. He wonders what his wife has done with her hair this time. The lock of hair in the charm has long since turned to dust. He hopes that he might be able to ask her for a fresh one to put in the charm while she is home. His own hair flutters in the breeze around him.

            His prayers have indeed been answered. Maybe it wasn’t the charm or his vow with his own hair, but something worked. They are both here, alive, and [Name] finally calls Ugendo her home, not just the place she returns to. She keeps her head high as she teases their sisters, carrying herself with the dignity expected of the Lady of the Ukitake clan. His mother would be proud of her—maybe not her hair in this particular moment, but in everything else his mother would be proud.

            “We’ll figure that out later. For now, I think my beloved husband wants to play hide ‘n seek.” Busted.

            Not even a split second after hearing her voice call out the declaration Juushiro is standing face-to-face with his wife. Her hair has changed, it’s a different color and style than he’s ever seen on her; but her eyes are the same, full of the same life, laughter, and pride she has been developing for centuries. Behind all of that is the life of the timid ward they took in all those years ago. It’s interesting. Every time she has to change her hair for a mission it’s like that version of herself is hidden behind a new one. One look into her eyes and he feels like he can see all of them, the countless ‘lives’ she has led. They’re all different in their own ways but when put together they organize themselves into the mosaic of the woman he loves.

            “ _Onee-san_?”

            “No fair! She used _shunpo_!”

            “We gotta find them!”

            “ _Onee-san_ , if we catch you guys we get to decide what color hair you get next!” Juushiro stifles a laugh, knowing that one of his sisters has a fascination with puke-green and the other with fluorescent colors. “Juu- _nii_ , that goes for you too!” [Name] smirks.

            “Does that mean I get to choose for him if I catch Juu- _chan_?” The look on her face is very much like that of a lioness about to pounce on her prey.

Juushiro wastes no time and flees in terror, thanking the powers that be that his sisters don’t know how to use _shunpo_. He’ll never be able to show his face in the _Gotei_ again if his siblings catch him. His wife, on the other hand, well, he wants to be sure that they’re away from prying eyes before she catches him. He only hopes he can find a place like that before she decides to stop playing tag.

**Author's Note:**

> -the title is a play on words because ‘kami’ Romanized can mean ‘hair’ or ‘God’. They’re homonyms and the only way it’d be different is if the title were written in Kanji. The title “Omamori no Kami” can either mean “God of the [protection] Charm” or “Hair of the [protection] Charm” when written out Romanized. I’m not going to say one or the other is correct, hence the play on words. 
> 
> -Comments are love and they inspire me to get off my butt and actually write stuff instead of leaving a bunch of headcanons and story ideas in point-form purgatory. Whether or not Juu-chan and [Name] get a happy ending or more fluff depends on you! LOL


End file.
